1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells, which are photoelectric devices for converting light (such as solar light) to electric energy, have become more important due to being a renewable energy source and their effectively limitless and eco-friendly characteristics, as compared to other energy sources. The most fundamental structure of a solar cell is a p-n junction type diode and the solar cells may be classified according to the material of an absorber layer.
A general solar cell may have a structure in which electrodes are provided on a front surface that is an absorber layer, and on a rear surface facing the front surface. When an electrode is provided on the front surface, a light receiving area is reduced by an amount as much as the area of the electrode. To address this issue, a back contact structure, in which an electrode is provided on only a rear surface, is used.